You Will be the Death of Me
by with-a-flower-in-her-hair
Summary: you will squeeze the life out of me," But I won't leave. I'll live with you, I'll die with you. And I'll never leave your side...' One-shot, Hermione's thoughts in the tent, on their search for the Horcruxes.


AN/ This is my first ever attempt at a song-fic, be nice... :P

One-shot, Hermione/ Harry, using 'Time is running out', by Muse; Hermione's thoughts, sitting in their tent on the hunt for the Horcruxes.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever, own any part of the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

* * *

_I think I'm drowning_

I see how my life could be without you. How care-free I could be. How happy.

Without you, I'm a normal girl.

Without you, I could have a life, and a family.

Without you, I'm safe.

But with you, I'm drowning. Drowning in the pain and anguish that being with you brings.

You don't mean to, it's not your fault. But being with you, means sacrificing so much.

My education.

My family.

And I know, most probably, my life.

_asphyxiated_

You're like a poisonous gas, smothering me. But you don't even realise your doing it.

Like a drug. I need you.

_I wanna break this spell  
that you've created_

You've captivated me.

Your eyes, your smile... The way you look just before you run into battle.

Instinct tells me to leave. Tells me this is wrong. That it will bring about my death.

If I could break this spell you've cast on me, I think I would.

Because being with you, is to sacrifice my whole life.

But I can't leave you.

_you're something beautiful_

I watch you, as you sleep.

Breathing, in and out, in and out.

You're beautiful.

Not handsome, or charming. Not someone who would make girls go weak at the knees.

But you are so, so beautiful.

_a contradiction_

You're so peacful when you sleep.

So calm, content.

Then you wake each morning, and I see the dullness in your eyes.

The depair.

You don't think you'll make it.

You've never expected to make it, have you?

It kills me to know that.

To know that you can feel so much pain, and keep it from me.

But I play along.

You're trying to protect me.

_I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

I have to.

Because if I stop playing, you stop playing.

And if you give into the despair, then the whole world plunges in with you.

_you will be the death of me_

I know this, and yet I'm still here.

I always will be

_you will be the death of me_

You told me, once, that there was still time to turn back.

I made my decision then I think.

I knew, even then, that this was dangerous.

That you were dangerous.

But I can't leave.

You have a hold on me.

_bury it  
I won't let you bury it_

I have to stay strong, much as I sometimes want to stop.

Without me, you'd give in.

And this is not something you can just bury in the ground, and run away from.

Much as it pains me, the fate of everyone rests on you.

_I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

That's why we're sat here in this tent, on our wild-goose chase.

Because I won't let you give in.

I won't let you give up.

_our time is running out_

We don't have much longer.

He's taking over.

_our time is running out_

We have to make it though.

We have to find every one.

Every Horcrux.

Because if we don't... then time won't matter at all.

If we don't, there won't be a tomorrow to think about.

_you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out_

You know that now, just as I do.

There's no sense in pushing this away.

This is something you have to face.

_I wanted freedom_

But I chose you.

_bound and restricted_

I can't leave you.

_I tried to give you up_

I tried, I really did.

I looked at Ron.

I tried to like him, to love him.

He's wonderful. He's kind. He loves me more than life itself.

But he's not you.

_but I'm addicted_

It's not healthy, the way I love you.

I risk death every day because of it.

But you're like a drug I can't get enough of.

Like a drug... and I risk my life to get my fix...

_you will squeeze the life out of me_

But I won't leave.

I'll live with you, I'll die with you.

And I'll never leave your side.

I love you.

Plain and simple.

If you were anyone else, this would be the most welcome feeling in the world.

To have someone to love, and to hold.

But you're not.

If only I hadn't fallen in love with you.

If only I was strong enough to leave.

If only you didn't have the fate of the world on your shoulders.

If only you weren't you...

* * *

A/N Please review, let me know what you think xx


End file.
